


The Dog and the Flea

by FallingForKonoha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/FallingForKonoha
Summary: 'Warmth and Ice may never touchThe fire will always be too muchUnder those fingers you’ll start to thawWith your all your  feelings left raw'





	The Dog and the Flea

**Author's Note:**

> NaruHina is mentioned briefly in this chapter, and throughout the story, mostly because in this fic, Kiba has feelings for her even though she's dating Naruto, so there's some pining mentioned

“Another job well done!” The kunoichi smiled and stood up straight, stretching her back with a series of satisfying pops and wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand, cheerful that they managed to complete their mission after a few days of working so hard, excited at the idea of finally going home

“Great job, Akamaru!” Kiba grinned brightly, patting his giant white dog on the head.

The dog barked happily in response, his giant tail smacking against the paved road, kicking up small clouds of dirt in his excitement 

Shino walked beside the two, in his steady, rhythmic steps

_One, two…One, two…_

He didn’t say a word, focused on everything, and yet, nothing at all.

He counted the sound of his feet on the ground path, worn out dirt that seen many different shinobi to and from their village, welcoming the team home with every step

The harsh sunlight burned above team 8, letting them know just how hot the summer in Japan could get, like burning towels pressed over their brows, the back of their necks, on every inch of exposed flesh, the four were ready to get out of the sun and into a cool bath

The humidity had Hinata feeling light headed, and sticky, oh so very sticky

She took off her jacket at last, giving into her body’s demands as they over powered her self-conscious need to cover up. She felt completely comfortable with her teammates anyways, she didn’t see the point in hiding what they had already seen a number of time during their sparring as they trained 

Her fingers worked her long hair into a messy ponytail, and, once again, she wiped at her sweat, using the sleeve of her jacket before tying it around her waist 

Kiba, the naturally warm one, was practically dying to get home; he would join Akamaru in a nice cool bath, until then he breathed heavily, as humanly close to his dog’s ragged panting, their breaths synced.

Shino’s bugs buzzed under his skin, feeling them crawl inside his body, up and down where his veins made their home.

He hated the heat more than anyone.

He always felt like he was melting, since his clan’s bodies never held body warmth, hallow as they were, he wasn’t accustomed to it, making a mini hell under his flesh, like fire burning its way over every inch, every pore; his bugs weren’t too pleased.

He walked ahead of them, standing a few feet in front.

Kiba and Hinata knew better than to disturb him.

Their captain was strange, but productive; a simple tradeoff.

What they didn’t know was why Shino had become slightly more distant than usual. Of course, if they hadn’t been his teammate over the years, they wouldn’t have noticed.

Shino would speak less and less, eventually avoiding conversation all together. He would move his sleeping bag as far away as possible from the rest, or even going as far as to sleep in a tree. He even stopped training with them.

Kiba was getting annoyed.

Hinata was getting worried.

There was something off about Shino.

 

Shino steps slowly increased, trying to get home as soon as possible, but even if it were within the next second, it wouldn’t be quick enough.

He was melting, his frozen skin thawing out.

All because of one very warm teammate, and he hated himself for allowing his emotions to get the better of him. He, Shino Aburame, heir to his clan, a natural born leader and instinctualy distant, was now feeling with so much intensity he was surprised it didn’t bring him to his knees

He needed to put some distance in, and quickly, otherwise, he’d completely melt, leaving nothing of him at all.

His shell was slowly cracking.

 

“Finally!” Kiba yelled out as the village came into view, the tall and proud pillars of the gate working as a beacon of finality, the true end to their mission.

Hinata giggled happily as Akamaru ran ahead, barking loudly.

Kiba ran after him, and Shino let the breath he’d be holding go, allowing his body to relax ever so slightly at the new found distance the wild teen was unknowing putting, giving him a second to just breathe

“Come on Shino.” Hinata skipped in front of the dark teen, smiling so damn bright it hurt Shino’s eyes, even behind his sunglasses.

Shino nodded, but continued walking at the same pace.

Hinata sighed, and slowed, not wanting to leave him alone. She knew something was wrong, and she kind of hoped Shino would confine in her.

Fat chance.

Kiba stopped and waited for them at the village gate with a dorky grin plastered on.

“Come on guys!” he called, waving his arm enthusiastically 

“We’re coming.” Shino said, rather annoyed, still keeping to his counting.

Counting kept him sane.

 

His skin still burned under his hunter green hood. He just wanted to get home and rest, where it was dark and cold, like he was used to.

The second the two were at the village gate; Hinata was tackled to the floor by a certain blonde haired idiot, a grin so wide Shino was a little surprised it didn’t crack his face in two.

“Hinata! I missed you!”

All of Hinata’s face turned bright red as the boy’s face rubbed against hers affectionately.

“Fuck off, Naruto, she’s just got back.” Kiba rolled his eyes, annoyed, and honestly, a bit jealous. Not that he’d let her know.

Hinata could never know.

She was finally happy.

“N-Naruto-kun, I-I’m gross.” Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, practically dying with having her love so damn close to her when she was completely covered in sweat.

Naruto’s fingers wrapped around the band holding her hair up, and pulled it off, letting her locks fall around her face, bangs sweep over her forehead.

“You’re never gross.” Naruto grinned, getting up and extending his hand.

Hinata took it, and he pulled her to her feet.

“I take it you’ll be spending the rest of today with your boyfriend?” Kiba scoffed, trying to sound nonchalant about it, though, inside, he was dying.

“O-oh! Is..is that not okay?” Hinata blushed.

Naruto’s arm snaked around Hinata’s thick waist, pulling her to him.

“It’s totally fine. Right, Kiba?” Naruto said, in a tone that was laced with underline possessiveness.

“Do whatever you want. I just thought training was important to you.” Kiba said, looking at Hinata.

Hinata’s eyes darted to the floor, and she didn’t say anything.

“Lay off, Kiba! You said so yourself, she just got back.” Naruto glared. “Besides, if it’s that important, she can train with me.”

“Fine. Whatever. Let’s go, Akamaru.” Kiba turned and left with his partner.

“He’s mad at me…” Hinata kept her gaze low.

“Well he’ll get over it. Come on, let’s go get some ramen.” Naruto smiled down at Hinata lovingly.

“Hai!” She smiled shyly, and left with him, his arm still around her waist.

Shino stood there, alone now.

Kiba still loves Hinata, doesn’t he?

He sighed.

Of course he did, it wasn’t too long ago that Naruto finally caught on about Hinata’s crush, of course, it was mostly Sakura’s doing, in an attempt to make the blonde fall for someone else. After a very awkward date, Naruto realized just how perfect he and Hinata were. After all, she liked him from the beginning, when he was still a short, loudmouthed prankster; when he was still so weak that he couldn’t perform a simple clone Jutsu, when everyone hated him, she was there, watching, rooting, believing. Hinata was his, and his alone.

Kiba, falling for Hinata since the forming of team eight, wasn’t quick enough, but, then again, it wouldn’t have made much of a difference. He loved Hinata when no one noticed her, now she was gorgeous, curvy and beautiful. She was also the kindest girl in the village, sweet, soft spoken, perfect. Naruto didn’t love her when she was invisible, he didn’t deserve her in Kiba’s mind. But, it was too late. Naruto and Hinata had been a couple for over a month now, and it seemed like they were happy. He couldn’t just ruin it from her by burdening her with his feeling, so he hid them, and buried them deep within, killing himself slowly.

Shino turned and headed towards his home, practically dragging his feet, still counting.

Counting kept him sane.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know your thoughts  
> I recently started to rewrite and work on some of my old fanfics I wrote back around '13-'14, and this was one of them  
> This takes place in an AU where the war never happened since i wrote it around part two shippuden  
> Basically they're meant to be around 18/19


End file.
